


All the Things I Cannot Say (They'll Come up Anyway)

by cantdrawshaw



Series: College AU [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Claustrophobia, F/F, Minor/Background Sanvers, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantdrawshaw/pseuds/cantdrawshaw
Summary: So that just leaves Lena.Lena, who Kara’s been dating for a month now.(Lena, who makes Kara the happiest she’s ever been in her life.)Lena, who Kara’s told a little about what happened to her parents and how she came to live with the Danvers, but not a lot of the specifics..(Technically part of myWhat Do You Mean You're Not Actually in this Class?universe, but can also be read as a stand-alone.)





	All the Things I Cannot Say (They'll Come up Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I couldn't get out of my head for this AU but also took _forever_ to write and I'm just posting it now because I don't want to look at it anymore. I was originally trying to write a bonus story about Kara and Lena's next year in college, but I didn't get very far with that and this just started happening. Oops.
> 
> Trigger warnings: claustrophobia, panic attacks, elevators, mentions of a car accident with fatalities.

Kara Danvers can’t say there’s a lot of things she hates in this world.

She’s a genuinely happy person who tries to see the best in things. So when she hates something, there’s usually a very good reason for it.

And the elevators in the dorms?

Kara despises those things with her entire soul and every fiber of her being.

She’s been claustrophobic since she was twelve, after the accident. And while she was able to overcome a large majority of her fear with the help of the therapy sessions Eliza and Jeremiah had taken her to after she first came to live with them, some things still set her off.

And the elevator systems in the dorms – with their narrow build and padded, metal walls – were one of them.

Really, other than the fact that it had taken Kara over two years to even _think_ about getting in a car again and Eliza had to buy her some racks to hang up her clothes because Kara refused to use the closet in her room, she had never had too many issues. By the time she finished high school, she hadn’t had a panic attack in a year and a half and she was better able to deal with a lot of places that previously had made her uncomfortable.

Until her move-in day freshman year where she had taken one look at the elevator as Alex and Eliza stepped on with her luggage and Kara had noped the heck out with a frantic shake of her head and booked it up the five flights of stairs to meet them at her door.

After that, Eliza had some worries about Kara living in the dorms, but it was required for freshmen who weren’t living at home and Kara assured her that she would be fine.

And she _is_.

She doesn’t have any issues taking the stairs all the time; it’s good exercise and often takes less time than the heavily-trafficked elevators anyway. It’s a hassle sometimes when she has a lot of stuff to carry, like during breaks or move-in and outs, but usually, she has Alex or one of her friends who never mind helping her out, and so Kara never lets it bother her.

None of her friends ever ask her about it, a fact Kara’s always been grateful for.

She knows that Lucy knows a lot about her family’s history, having been friends with Alex for so long.

Knows that Maggie was made aware the one day the campus had been put on lockdown while Kara and she were in a class in the art studio, and they had to take shelter in the supply closet, which set Kara off in a blind panic until Maggie was able to get through to her and keep her calm enough from spiraling too far until they were able to leave.

And she’s pretty sure Alex had said something to James and Winn and Vas, her big sister always having her back.

So that just leaves Lena.

Lena, who Kara’s been dating for a month now.

(Lena, who makes Kara the happiest she’s ever been in her life.)

Lena, who Kara’s told a little about what happened to her parents and how she came to live with the Danvers, but not a lot of the specifics.

It’s still not a subject that Kara likes to talk about too much, and she hasn’t explained much beyond _there was a car accident_ and _the Danvers’ were friends with my family_.

And in the time since Kara and Lena met, they’ve never been in a situation where Kara’s claustrophobia has been an issue, so Kara just hasn’t gotten around to mentioning it.

But in retrospect, maybe she should have sooner.

Because it _does_ become an issue one Friday.

Kara’s been able to convince Lena to start going to the gym with her on Fridays. There’s a particular class on that they both enjoy, a mixture of core and legwork that leaves them both drenched in sweat by the time the hour’s up. It’s a good way for them to let out any stress from the week and get to spend more time together.

That Friday, they have plans to meet Alex and Maggie at the movies for a double date afterward. They change and get ready in the locker room, planning to drop their bags off at the dorms before heading out.

Kara beats Lena out of the shower and changes in a whirlwind, opting for a button up and jeans and only a touch of makeup, pulling her hair back into a simple ponytail, singing along to the music blasting from her phone the entire time.

Lena laughs when she sees Kara’s hairbrush-turned-microphone when she emerges from the shower stall, looking absolutely gorgeous in some jeans and her NCU sweatshirt. She finishes drying her hair and puts her towel in her bag before snagging the brush out of Kara’s hands, cutting off her singing.

“Hey!”

Lena brushes out her hair, looking completely nonchalant. “Sorry, sweetie. But even you can’t make that song sound good.”

Kara pouts indignantly, crossing her arms. “ _Excuse_ you. Nsync is great and you know it.”

“Hmm,” Lena hums noncommittedly, putting on some lipstick before capping the tube and turning to Kara, completely changing the subject.

“Ready to go?” she asks.

Kara grabs her bag and loops her arm through Lena’s outstretched one, still pouting. “Yes. But I won’t forget this betrayal,” she declares, hand over her heart.

They make their way out of the locker room and over to the flight of stairs that leads to the main entranceway of the gym, not even making it up two before Lena’s face drops into a grimace and she groans.

Kara glances at her in concern, all criticisms of her taste in music forgotten. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lena laughs, waving Kara off. “But my legs are going to be so sore tomorrow. Those squats are catching up to me quick.”

Kara lets out a laugh of her own, slowing down a tad as she notices Lena is, in fact, walking stiffly. “I didn’t think class was that bad today,” she teases.

“That’s because you, Ms. Danvers, have legs of steel,” Lena shoots right back.

Kara nearly misses a step as she sputters. “Pft. Do _not_ ,” she scoffs.

Lena makes a point of eyeing Kara up and down, gaze lingering on her calves and thighs, one eyebrow raised in a look that Kara wants forever engraved into her brain.

Kara doesn’t remember much about the short walk to the dorms after that.

Once they get there, Lena swipes them through the door and Kara grabs her phone to check the time. “Okay, we have about forty minutes until the time we agreed to meet up with Alex and Maggie. We should make it in plenty of time.”

Kara shoots off a text in their group chat to let her sister know they’re on their way, blindly letting Lena guide her past the lobby. She doesn’t even register the fact that they’ve bypassed the stairwell and that Lena’s pressed the button for the elevator before it’s too late.

Because oh, _oh_ , Kara’s never told her why she avoids this elevator like the plague.

She pulls on Lena’s elbow slightly, trying to steer them the other way. “Um, why don’t we– Let’s take the stairs.”

Lena pulls her back with a laugh. “Don’t be ridiculous. We just did a whole leg workout. We’re allowed to skip the stairs this time.”

“Oh. Right. But–”

Kara’s cut off by a ding and the sight of the doors opening. Three people step off, laughing and pushing each other, greeting Kara and Lena as they pass by. And then Lena’s stepping inside. Their hands pull apart as Kara stays frozen and fails to follow.

Lena turns and regards Kara curiously. “You coming?”

Kara takes a deep breath. _It’s fine_ , she tells herself. _It’s just a stupid elevator. It’s not that big of a deal._

The doors start to close, and for a split second Kara sees her escape and a fleeting spark of hope. But then Lena’s arm reaches out and they retreat again as she blocks them from closing.

“Right,” Kara says. “Yes. I’m coming. Yeah.”

And with a decisive nod, she steps past Lena and inside, giving what she hopes is a smile, but feels more like a pained grimace.

Lena doesn’t seem to notice and she hits the button for their floor. The doors seem to close in slow motion. Kara feels her throat close up with them.

_It’s fine_ , she tells herself frantically. _It’s fine. You’re fine. Nothing to freak out about. You’re with Lena. You are not trapped in any way._

The elevator hasn’t even started moving yet.

_You’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fi-_

With a little jolt, they start ascending. Kara can’t help but wonder why every second feels like an eternity.

Her shirt collar suddenly feels tight. Restricting. Choking. They’re only on the second floor.

She brings her hand up to her chest, fingers pulling uselessly at the top button. All she really manages is to stretch the fabric, and she hears a little rip as the seam gives.

But the extra space on her throat doesn’t help, because it’s the air that is hot and cloying. And Kara is suddenly suffocating in it.

Her eyes go wide as she realizes that she can’t breathe.

She can’t breathe and she needs to tell Lena because it’s happening way too fast – faster than she can ever remember – but all that comes out of her mouth is a strangled gasp.

Her vision sways. She takes a step back, her back colliding harshly with the wall.

A spike of pain shoots through her spine as it hits the railing, and it’s enough to send her thoughts spiraling.

Because that’s what she remembers from the accident.

Pain.

She remembers pain and how she was trapped, trapped by the seatbelt and the doors that were no longer doors, just bent pieces of metal that were imprisoning her like a cage.

Dimly, she’s aware of her name being called, but now she’s past the point of making sense of things.

Because she’s upside down and she’s trapped and all she can see is broken glass and smoke and the backs of smashed car seats and twisted metal, and she can’t – _can’t can’t can’t_ – look in the front seats because she knows what she’ll see there, so she squeezes her eyes shut so she doesn’t have to look anymore.

_No. No no no no no no no n-_

Is she the one screaming? She doesn’t know.

She doesn’t know anything and she’s drowning in the uncertainty of it all.

But then there are hands, hands on her and they’re soft and familiar. They’re pulling her out and Kara latches onto the hold like it’s her only lifeline.

She hears it then, hears it over the harsh rattle that she realizes is someone sobbing, hears the voice talking to her from far away. She can’t make out the words but she wants to, wants to desperately, so she fights to get her lungs to work again.

“–at’s it, Kara. Breathe. You’re safe. I’m right here with you. Just focus on breathing. I know you can do it.”

The roaring in her ears clears up all of the sudden and Kara lets out a sob when she can make out what Lena’s saying, as she realizes what happened.

And oh, she’s the one who’s crying; her cheeks are damp with tears and her nose is clogged and no wonder it’s been so hard to get air.

With that, Kara comes back to the world – slowly, piece by piece – until she’s able to open her eyes to see Lena crouched on the floor in front of her. She has Lena’s arm awkwardly clutched in a death grip with both of her own, but she can’t find the strength to let go. Her body does the opposite even, pulling Lena’s arm into her chest as her breath hitches and stutters.

“Lee-” she gasps, unable to get the word out fully.

Lena smiles. “Hey, Kara,” she says, shifting to bring her face fully into Kara’s line of sight. “Can you try to breathe with me? In and out.”

Lena inhales exaggeratedly and Kara does her best to copy her. After a few cycles, Kara’s breathing is a lot calmer and she can focus more on what’s in front of her. They’re huddled in the corner of the elevator and the doors are wide open, and Kara can see the bulletin board that hangs right in the entranceway of their floor. Lena must have figured out a way to stall them there.

Taking it all in is a little too much for Kara, though. She closes her eyes again and leans forward into Lena’s shoulder as a wave of dizziness hits her. She rests her forehead against Lena’s collarbone and just focuses on getting air into her lungs.

In through her nose, out through her mouth.

Lena uses to change in position as a chance to wrap her free arm around Kara, rubbing circles on her back.

“You’re doing great, sweetie,” she says, and it’s the gentlest tone Kara’s ever heard her use. She feels Lena kiss the crown of her head as she continues speaking soft reassurances.

Kara’s able to stop crying a few minutes later and she pulls her head back, her glasses fogged over. She yanks them off and finally lets Lena’s arm go completely to wipe her watery eyes with her shirt sleeve.

She sees Lena give her hand a little to shake to get the blood flowing again and Kara feels so badly about hurting her that she sinks even lower to the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Kara sniffles and finds a dry part of her sleeve to wipe her nose. Her voice is rough and she knows she must look like a mess and part of her is so, so embarrassed that Lena has to see her like this.

The other part is so, so happy that Lena’s there with her.

“It’s totally fine, Kara. No apologizing.” Lena picks up her discarded glasses and cleans the lenses off before handing them back, helping Kara thread them over her ears. “Do you think you can make it to your room?” she asks.

Kara just nods, too spent to reply in words, and lets Lena help her to her feet. She has to steady herself once she’s upright, as the change in position brings the dizziness back full-force. Lena wraps her arm around Kara’s waist and takes some of her weight, and helps her out of the cursed elevator.

The walk back to her room is slow, Kara taking careful, measured steps as she continues to fight off the lightheadedness. They pass a few people along the way and Kara keeps her gaze trained on the floor tiles. Lena steps in front of her and shields her as much as possible, a gesture which Kara appreciates immensely. She wonders if anybody tried to use the elevator while they were on it, and what Lena did to hold them off.

Lena unlocks Kara’s door for her and it’s only then that Kara sees that she’s carrying both of their gym bags over one shoulder. Lena makes no fuss about it, just places them both down in front of the closet and guides Kara to sit on her bed.

Kara grabs a pillow and squeezes it close to her chest, feeling a mix of emotions and needing to let some of it out somehow. “I’m sorry,” she says to Lena. “I feel so stupid.”

Lena shakes her head, bringing a hand up to Kara’s hair. “You’re not stupid and you have nothing to be sorry about,” she says gently. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. How are you feeling?”

Kara shrugs, before remembering her promise she made to herself not to lie about anything to Lena ever again, no matter what. “Awful. I haven’t had a panic attack like that in a long time.”

Lena walks over to Kara’s mini-fridge and grabs a water, screwing off the cap and holding it out for Kara. “Here, drink some of this.”

She joins Kara on the bed as Kara takes a sip of the water. It’s cool on her throat and clears her head a little, and before Kara knows it, she has the bottle drained.

And probably too quickly at that, because Kara shivers at the sudden internal temperature change. But before she can even process the thought any further, Lena’s wrapping her favorite blanket around her shoulders.

“Is there anything I can do for you right now?” Lena asks.

Words fail Kara. She’s shaken and unsure of what to do next. Her face crumbles in uncertainty and she tries to hide it by leaning into the pillow in her lap.

Lena’s hand starts rubbing her bent back. “It’s okay,” she says. “Do you want me to leave you alone for a little while?”

Kara shakes her head and Lena slips her hand over her clenched fingers, smoothing out the tense grip she has on the pillow. Kara lets Lena’s hand slip into her own and squeezes tight.

“Okay. I won’t leave, promise. Can I take your shoes off for you? Then you could lay down.”

Kara considers that before nodding, and Lena slides off the bed to kneel in front of her. From her bent position, Kara watches as Lena carefully unties her Converse and slips them off her feet.

As soon as they’re off, Kara flops over onto her side, placing the pillow under her head. She squirms a little to make herself more comfortable and feels Lena adjust the blanket, making sure she stays fully covered. Lena also delicately pulls Kara’s ponytail out from where it managed to get bunched under her head and combs out the messy strands with her fingers.

They stay like that in silence for a few minutes, Kara taking the chance to recover. Her chest is still tight and achy from hyperventilating and she just feels overall exhausted.

Lena seems to sense her discomfort and starts rubbing Kara’s back again. She seems to be pondering something that’s troubling her; Kara can tell by the way she worries at her lip. But then Lena catches her eye and asks.

“Do you want me to call Alex? They’re probably wondering where we are.”

Kara half sits up and looks at Lena frantically. “The movie! I forgot!” she exclaims.

Lena runs her thumb over Kara’s cheek, placating her. “It’s okay,” she says. “They’ll understand. Do you want me to tell Alex what happened, or just that we can’t make it?”

“I-” Kara hesitates. There’s nothing more that she would like right now than to have her sister with her, knowing that Alex understands the most of anyone what’s she been through. But she’s torn, not wanting to ruin a Friday night for her sister when she could be out at the movies with her girlfriend. The indecision makes her chest clench, and her nails dig into the skin above her heart again as she whimpers. “I don’t know,” she says, her pitch rising in uncertainty. “I want… She shouldn’t… I don’t want to make them come back–”

Lena pulls her in for a hug, shushing her gently. “Hey, hey, hey, you’re all right,” she declares softly. “Alex isn’t going to mind if you want her here. I’m calling her, okay?”

Kara nods after a few seconds and burrows closer into Lena. She focuses on the way Lena’s chest moves up and down and the rumble of her voice as she talks with Alex. Kara tunes the actual conversation out, knowing that it will just make her feel worse, hearing Lena explain what happened.  

After Lena hangs up, she just continues holding Kara, rocking them back and forth slightly. It’s Kara who speaks up first, needing to explain. She pulls back and looks Lena in the eye.

“I’m claustrophobic,” she whispers. “And that elevator is just… I try to avoid it.”

“I’m so sorry.” Lena squeezes her tighter, her voice pained. “I didn’t mean to push you into anything…” She trails off, and Kara recognizes the look in her eyes as the one she gets when she’s thinking a mile a minute. “I should have realized,” Lena finishes.

Kara shakes her head. “I never told you. It’s not your fault.” Her gaze falls down to her lap, and she picks at a spot on her blanket. “I just… I don’t like talking about it.”

“And you don’t have to,” Lena says softly. “Not if you don’t want to.”

Kara sighs, snuggling close to Lena again. She’ll tell Lena everything about the accident one day, but not now, not when she’s so unsettled. For now, she’ll just let Lena take care of her.

They end up reclining back on the pillows together, holding each other close. Kara almost dozes, but not quite, the anxiety that’s still present in her system not allowing her to relax enough to sleep. But she rests, and that’s good enough for the time being.

Eventually, there’s a knock on the door, causing Kara to shift back to full awareness. Lena props up on one elbow as she gives Kara a warm smile. Kara has a feeling that Lena has been keeping an eye on her the entire time.

“It’s open!” Lena calls out.

Kara sits up as Alex comes through the door, bearing a tray of drinks and a paper bag. She places them on Kara’s desk and hurries over to the bed, her face a mask of concern. “Hey, sis,” she says quietly.

“ _Alex_ ,” Kara breathes out in relief as Alex takes her into a hug. Although she knows she has had Lena with her the entire time, she still feels a knot in her stomach unclench with the arrival of her sister. “Sor-”

Alex cuts her off with a glare. “Don’t you dare apologize for this. It’s not your fault.” She looks past Kara and shoots Lena the same fierce look. “Yours either, Luthor. I know you’re blaming yourself.”

Kara glances back at Lena to see her cheeks flushing slightly, a guilty look in her eyes. Kara gives her hand a squeeze as Alex moves pillows out of the way to sit at the end of the bed. Kara leans back into her as soon as she’s settled.

“Maggie and I got you some hot chocolate,” Alex says, grabbing one of the cups from the desk next to her and holding it out for Kara. “Extra marshmallows. And some donuts, if you want them.”

Kara takes the cup but shakes her head at the bag. Her stomach is still kind of queasy, but she appreciates the gesture enormously. She takes a sip of her drink and is met with almost a full mouth of marshmallows, just the way she likes it. She lets out a content sigh. “Where’s Maggie?” she asks.

“She’s waiting out in the hallway,” Alex says. She’s in the middle of passing Lena her own hot chocolate, so she just shrugs at the look Kara gives her. “We weren’t sure what you would be okay with right now.”

Kara sits up off of Alex. “Tell her to come in. We could watch a movie here instead.” Kara points to her TV as if to remind her sister that she has it.

Alex and Lena both smile at the proposal.

“Sounds good,” Alex agrees, hopping off the bed to let Maggie in.

Kara drinks the rest of her hot chocolate, feeling the sugar settle her stomach. Maggie smiles at her as she walks in, dimples on display. “Hey, Little D. How you feeling?” she asks.

“Better,” Kara tells her with a shy smile. “Sorry about–” Alex glares at her over Maggie’s shoulder, making Kara change what she was about to say. “Thanks for coming.”

Maggie waves her off. “No problem. The line was for the movies was actually ridiculously long; I don’t know if we would have been able to get in tonight anyway. ”

And it’s probably a lie for Kara’s benefit, but the thought that they might still have ended up with a change of plans makes her feel a little better anyway.

Kara gets up then, finally feeling strong enough to move and wanting to get changed out of her clothes. She walks over to her dresser as Alex and Maggie talk to Lena and rummages around for her favorite pair of pajamas. She pulls out the pair of paintbrush-and-paint-splatter-patterned pants and matching shirt and grabs her toiletry bag from her closet. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom and freshen up a bit,” she informs her friends.

“I’ll come with you,” Alex says, leaving no room for an argument. Kara doesn’t mind, though. She knows that Alex knows she needs some time alone together.

“Lena and I will get everything ready to go in the meantime,” Maggie offers. “Take your time,” she tells Kara. Lena nods in agreement.

Kara lets Alex lead her to the bathroom, which is thankfully empty. Kara changes in one of the stalls and then meets Alex in front of the sinks, smiling sadly at her in the mirror.

She doesn’t object when Alex grabs her hairbrush and gently pulls the tie from her hair, beginning to brush it all out. “How are you doing?” Alex asks softly. Kara wraps her arms around herself, knowing Alex won’t take an _I’m fine_ as an answer.

“It was bad, Alex,” she says instead. “Fast. Like when those kids pushed me into my locker, except I didn’t black out.”

That had been shortly after she moved to Midvale. The kids had picked on her a lot in her first few weeks at Midvale’s middle school. It was the usual newbie kind of teasing at first, but then they had picked up on some things that were way beyond Kara’s control, like the fact that she had never seen the ocean before, or seagulls, or that she rode her bike to school despite there being a bus stop right in front of her house. The height of the teasing had seen Kara shoved into her locker as she was gathering up her things at the end of school one day. Kara had panicked so badly that all she could do was scream, and she had passed out before a teacher was able to open the locker and get her out.

“I’m sorry.” Alex drops the brush on the counter and quickly pulls Kara into a hug. “You haven’t had one in a while,” she states, her hands running over Kara’s back. Kara just shakes her head and lets Alex hold her.

“Do you want to call Mom?” Alex asks quietly.

Sometimes talking to Eliza is just what Kara needs. She had been the first person who was able to get Kara to open up after becoming a Danvers, to make her feel welcome in her new family and realize that she had people she could talk to when she needed. Kara often calls her when she’s having a bad day while she’s away at college, missing their talks over the dinner table.

“No, it’s okay,” Kara decides, pulling back from the hug. “I’ll call her tomorrow. I think I’ll be okay tonight with you guys.”

Alex releases her hold with a nod and lets Kara step back in front of the sink so she can finish cleaning up. She grabs a makeup wipe from her bag and wipes the residual tear stains from her face.

Alex goes back to brushing out her hair again. It’s something Kara has always loved – other people playing with her hair – and Alex knows it soothes her when she’s feeling bad. Kara finishes up in the bathroom after a few more minutes and the pair make their way back out into the hallway.

True to their word, Lena and Maggie have things all set up by the time Kara and Alex get back. Lena must have run to her room and grabbed her comforter and a few more pillows, which, along with one of Kara’s extra blankets, are set up on the floor. Kara’s bed is similarly fluffed up, and the TV positioned so that it can be seen from both spots.

Maggie’s got a bag of popcorn cooking in the microwave, and the scent of buttery deliciousness fills up the room and makes Kara’s stomach growl. Kara hopes it’ll go unnoticed, but Maggie chuckles.

“Thought some popcorn might win you over,” she says with a wink.

Kara sticks her tongue out at her as she walks over to Lena, who’s propped up against the windowsill with a takeout container and a pair of chopsticks in hand. Kara recognizes it as the leftover lo mein from the Chinese they had ordered the day before, and she snags a noodle that’s hanging off the side of the container, tilting her head back and letting it dangle over her mouth before dropping it in.

Lena laughs but holds up a finger as she chews her mouthful before swallowing, never one to talk when her mouth is full. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling better. Did talking with Alex help?”

Kara nods and smiles shyly at her girlfriend. She’s traded out her jeans for a loose pair of sweatpants and it’s quite the look combined with her sweatshirt. Kara is filled with an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards Lena just by looking at her.

“Thank you for everything,” she says sincerely.

Lena sticks her chopsticks in the rest of the noodles and places the box on the windowsill. She grabs Kara’s hands and ducks her head to catch Kara’s eyes. “Anytime,” she says firmly. “I will always be here for you, just as you’re always here for me.”

And Kara’s just about to disregard the soy sauce and lean in for a kiss when Alex interrupts them from where Maggie and she are cuddled up on the floor, popcorn and remote in hand.

“Not that you two aren’t cute and all, but you’re kinda holding up this whole ‘movie night thing.’”

Lena laughs, Kara blushes, and they settle down on the bed together without further ado. Maggie turns the lights off for the full movie theater effect as they all bicker playfully over what to watch.

They eventually chose something and pass the popcorn bowl and the donut bag around as they all relax, letting the stress of the day melt away. Kara curls up on her side and sighs contentedly as Lena does the same behind her, wrapping Kara in her arms.

With food in her stomach and her warm girlfriend spooning her, sleep quickly begins to creep over Kara. She barely makes it a half hour into the movie before she loses the battle with her heavy eyelids.

The last thing she’s aware of is someone telling Alex to turn the volume down a little and Lena kissing her hair.

Then it’s nothing, and Kara sleeps, knowing she can deal with the rest of it tomorrow.


End file.
